The use of semi-rigid, and often aseptic containers for packaging and dispensing flowable materials has become commonplace. These containers are now commonly used to dispense a variety of foodstuffs, and are likely most readily identified by the general public in the form of juice cartons, which are typically sold in individual serving sizes.
Foodstuff cartons are typically constructed of a semi-rigid outer material layer, such as paperboard, and an aseptic inner layer for preventing contamination of the contents therein. Typically, a portion of the carton is designed to allow for easy penetration by a dispensing device, such as a straw. Additionally, some foodstuff cartons now possesses re-sealable closures that allow the contents of the carton to be preserved for later use or consumption.
Also existing, although not as commonly seen by the general public, are much larger foodstuff cartons which are designed primarily for commercial applications, such as in restaurants and the like. The size and weight of these commercial foodstuff cartons makes repeated handling of the cartons prohibitive. Also, because of the weight of the contents therein, the carton may tend to deform somewhat due to its semi-rigid construction. Therefore, it is desirous that such cartons may be placed on a shelf, a counter, or in a similar storage area, wherein the contents of the carton may be extracted without repeated handling of the carton itself.
The present invention satisfies this need. The carton holder of the present invention provides a housing into which the carton may be easily inserted or extracted. The housing serves to help prevent the outward deformation of the carton, and also provides a flat base for allowing the carton and holder to rest securely on a storage shelf, counter top, or the like. The carton holder of the present invention also contemplates the use of a threaded collar or similar structure for connecting a dispensing apparatus, such as a pump, to the carton. The carton holder of the present invention may also possess a connecting means for allowing a series of carton holders to be joined in a row.